


Robed in Sunshine

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Watson presents Holmes with a gift on the first day of their summer holiday.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Robed in Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy moment following [Appropriate Attire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244339/chapters/71808858)

Watson had persuaded Holmes that they should have a summer holiday. Despite his protestations, Holmes had been convinced quite easily, and had then looked forward to taking a break. In truth, he had been beginning to feel overwhelmed in the city, so a chance to reset was most welcome. 

They rented a cottage on the Devon coast for a fortnight. It was secluded, with a large garden, affording them plenty of privacy. 

On their first morning there, Watson presented Holmes with a parcel. 

“What’s this?” Holmes asked, squeezing it thoroughly. 

“Just a small gift for you, my love,” Watson replied with a smile. 

Holmes tore away the paper to reveal a cotton sundress. It was cream, trimmed in soft coral red. He lifted it up, caressing the fabric with his fingers. 

“This is beautiful,” he breathed. “Wherever did you get it?” 

Watson blushed. “I made it for you,” he said quietly. 

Holmes was astonished. He reached for Watson’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you,” he said simply, although his eyes said more. “I shall go and try it on.” 

Watson waited, continuing to sip his tea. His mind wandered to what they might do with the day. It was with great joy that he realised it did not matter what they did. There was no hurry, no tasks to be accomplished, only time together in peace. 

Within a few minutes, Holmes was back. The dress fit perfectly, the neckline skimming below her delicate collarbones, and the length of the skirt complimenting her long legs. 

“It’s perfect, John,” she said. “Thank you.” 

She grasped his hands, pulling him to his feet, and they danced a few steps while she laughed. He pulled her into a kiss, and they lingered for several moments, warm affection flowing between them. 

“You look beautiful,” he murmured when they pulled away. “I love seeing you so happy.” 

She grinned and led him out into the bright sunshine.


End file.
